Negative Charge
Negative Charge is an umbrella video game originally developed by Lone Planet Productions and Simple Studios, before being taken over by Existence Software in June 2017. The game is a 3D arena fighting game that stars Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot as she travels into a dimension known as The Negarealms in order to find an unspecified person whose image was uploaded into her brain. While being worked on by Lone Planet Productions, the game was initially planned to be the start of a series known as "The Negarealms". After Existence Software took over the game, they loosely integrated it into their Bola Parasola multiverse. Unlike other entries into the Bola Parasola, Negative Charge features a roster of characters based from the interests of , the original creator of the game, as opposed to as the others do. Gameplay Negative Charge is a 2-vs-2 3D arena fighting game that utilizes a combo attack system not unlike those found in traditional fighting games. Players can perform combos by pressing certain buttons in succession; there are three attack buttons that perform different types of attacks- the standard attack button, heavy attack button, and special attack button. Standard attacks make up a majority of combos, as they are quick attacks with little range that deal little damage. Heavy attacks are more powerful than standard attacks, and are often placed in the middle of or near the end of character-specific combos. Special attacks primarily serve as "combo-enders"; they are powerful finishing moves that often result in those hit getting knocked away. To KO a foe, players must deplete their HP all the way, earning them a point (signified by either a yellow or red flame beneath the player's HP depending on what team they are associated with); players must earn a predetermined amount of points in order to win a match. Dealing damage to an opponent depletes that foe's Charge Meter and fills the attacker's. Once a fighter's Charge Meter has depleted fully, they enter a Fury that temporarily powers up their attacks until they are either KO'd or manage to fill it a certain amount; if it is filled all the way, the fighter is able to perform a powerful Negative Charge, which deals massive damage to targeted foes. In addition to attacking, players can also change which target they are locked-on to, charge their stamina, guard, sprint, and jump. Guarding, sprinting, and performing special attacks use up stamina, which recharges over time or when the player charges. In order to maneuver the battlefields, all characters are also capable of jumping; most characters can jump up to two times, while other heavier fighters only have a single, albeit longer, jump. Plot One day, during a routine tune-up with her creator Nora Wakeman, XJ9 (Jenny Wakeman) detected an external file had, at some point, been uploaded into her brain; though she detects no malicious data surrounding it. Attempting to open, she finds that it is an image of a girl she had never seen before, but seeing her triggered a desire to help her, as if she had promised to do so long ago. She asks Nora about this, and learns that some of her parts had been found in a fissure thought to have been created by a meteor. Nora and Jenny run tests and learn that these parts originate from a separate reality known as The Negarealms, and, using parts scavenged from the Armagedroid, create a device that temporarily opens a portal to it. Playable Characters Default Characters There are 32 default characters. Unlockable Characters There are 22 unlockable characters. Stages Category:Umbrella Games Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games